In general, intravenous (IV) fluid administration to a patient involves the gravity or pump-assisted flow of a medical solution from a sterile source container through a sterile IV tubing set to a patient's vein. Usually at least one sterile connection must be made and maintained to effectively and safely transfer the medical solution from the container to the patient. A sterile connection with an IV tubing set can be made in a variety of ways. The traditional and most commonly used fluid flow connection is made using a sharp needle associated with the first connector to pierce a resealable elastomeric septum of a second connector. An alternative method includes using a blunt cannula connector, which typically has a pre-pierced or partially pierced elastomeric septum connector.
A primary concern with any medical tubing connector is the accidental or unintentional disengagement of the connectors. A sharp or blunt cannula can accidentally be pulled out of a reseal. An accidental disconnection can contaminate the cannula of the connector and/or allow the medical solution to spill or drain. In addition to the interruption in the intravenous therapy, accidental disconnection may compromise the sterility and integrity of the IV flow system. Contaminants may be introduced into the IV flow system if the connectors are reconnected without effective disinfecting.